whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ornithopter
An Ornithopter is a Nocker Airship treasure of various Levels. Overview Ornithopters are aircraft that fly by the flapping motion of their wings. They often look like mechanical birds or more exotic creatures. A 1 point ornithopter may be a small tricycle with a pair of flapping wings or a small propeller. Many nocker ornithopters look like jeweled birds, butterflies, praying mantises or even pegasi, griffins, or dragons. All ornithopters look mechanical, despite any creature imagery, unless the creator uses Chicanery or other means to obscure a craft's true nature. Most of these vehicles expose their passengers to the elements to some degree but some large ones have enclosed canopies. Unlike Aether Balloons, ornithopters have built-in offensive capabilities. These are not usually ranged attacks but built onto the vessel that allows it to do damage to targets. System An ornithopter pilot may maneuver and employ attacks features by making a Dexterity + Ride (for animal-shaped craft) or Pilot roll. All craft require the expenditure of 1 Glamour to operate up to their Range in miles. If there is no Glamour to power the vessel at the end of its time, the vessel begins to plummet back to Earth. A successful Maneuver roll must be made to manage to control this and mitigate damage. Types The examples provided are not necessarily indicative of a particular vessel's appearance. The Level 5 "dragon" could look like a duck of the nocker engineer so desires. See Nocker Airship for more information on each trait. 2 Point Background A large eagle * Stall: 30 mph * Cruise: 60 mph * Maximum: 70 mph * Range: 45 miles * Maneuver: 5 * Passengers: 1 * Armor: 1 * Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -2, -2, -5 * Attacks: Talons - 2 dice; Bite - 1 die 3 Point Background A Pegasus * Stall: 45 mph * Cruise: 55 mph * Maximum: 65 mph * Range: 85 miles * Maneuver: 6 * Passengers: 2 * Armor: 3 * Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -2, -2, -5 * Attack: Kick - 6 dice 4 Point Background A Griffin * Stall: 45 mph * Cruise: 55 mph * Maximum: 75 mph * Range: 100 miles * Maneuver: 7 * Passengers: 3 * Armor: 4 * Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5 * Attack: Claw - 4 dice; Bite - 5 dice 5 Point Background A Roc * Stall: 40 mph * Cruise: 65 mph * Maximum: 100 mph * Range: 200 miles * Maneuver: 7 * Passengers: 4 * Armor: 4 * Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5 * Attack: Talons - 5 dice; Bite - 4 dice 6 Point Background A small Dragon * Stall: 90 mph * Cruise: 180 mph * Maximum: 230 mph * Range: 240 miles * Maneuver: 8 * Passengers: 5 * Armor: 6 * Health Levels: OK, OK, OK, OK, OK, -1, -1, -1, -2, -2, -2, -5 * Attack: Claws - 5 dice; Bite - 8 dice References # CTD. Kithbook: Nockers, pp. 65-66. Category:Treasures (CTD)